1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus which provides relief to persons who are incontinent or who, due to prostate or bladder problems, must make frequent trips to the bathroom to urinate. The invention is particularly dedicated to apparatus which a person may utilize to assure a relatively uninterrupted night's sleep without the necessity to leave their bed in order to urinate.
2. Prior Background Art
Much of the prior art is dedicated to devices for drawing off urine and collecting it in a reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,504, to Gibbons issued Jan. 14, 1969 is a device of last resort, to be used in unblocking the male urinary tract. A condom-like sheath is affixed to the male penis and a manually operated vacuum pump is exercised for purposes of clearing the male urinary tract. Because a significantly high vacuum level is required heavy walled tubing is necessary to prevent the tubing from collapsing. This is not a device to be used to assist an incontinent patient or to permit a patient with bladder or prostate problems to have an uninterrupted night's sleep.
The apparatus of Terauchi, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,655 issued Aug. 4, 1981 provides a collector for use with the male patient. The collector is such that urine may accumulate unless the penis extends well into the receptacle. The possibility therefore exists of urine accumulation within the collector, which accumulation may cause irritation of the patient's skin. In addition, the construction is such that the head of the male penis could become entrapped within the outlet of the collection device since the device is connected to a vacuum pump. The collection device is retained on the body of the male by means of straps. No utilization of the vacuum is employed to aid in retention of the device on the male body.
Izumi discloses a vacuum suction type urinating aid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,939, issued Jul. 30, 1985. However, it suffers from two inadequacies overcome by the present invention. The Izumi device does not utilize suction as an aid in holding the device in place on the body. Further, the head of the penis can be drawn into the urine outlet and held there by suction. The Izumi device is a manually operated device and the patient must be fully awake to utilize it. It does not offer the patient the opportunity of a full and uninterrupted night's sleep.
Breer sets out a body liquid collector appliance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,061, issued Nov. 26, 1963. Breer discloses a crotch conforming sack held in place by both suction and belts. He recognizes the advantage of suction is drawing off urine. But he provides no bleeder valve, as does the inventor herein, to encourage the flow of urine through the transfer tube or to adjust the degree of retention of the device on the patient's body. Breer has a continuously operating vacuum pump which, because there is no air bleeder provided in his system, could result in collapse of the crotch conforming collector vessel as well as the transfer conduit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,589, issued Apr. 18, 1978 to Kulvi, there is disclosed a urine collection bag affixed to the body by means of adhesive tape and having a continuous air flow therethrough to assist the transfer of urine from the collection bag into a reservoir. There is no vacuum assistance to retain the collection device on the body of the patient and there are no control means for controlling the flow of air and the velocity of transfer of the fluid.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which may be utilized by both the incontinent person as well as by the person who must make frequent repeated visits to the bathroom to void their urine. Among the latter persons are males with prostate problems as well as male and female patients having bladder problems.
Most persons who are incontinent are unaware of the fact that they are voiding their bladder until that act has been achieved or essentially accomplished. Such persons resort to special underwear often equated to the diapers that a young child may wear.
For persons having prostate or bladder problems the need to urinate is consciously communicated to that person. Thus, in the course of an evening their sleep is interrupted and they must leave their bed in order to urinate. They experience an urgent need to urinate, which need arises every 15 or 20 minutes, if not more frequently. The person's ability to obtain a healthful night's rest is thus obviated; and the lack of sleep, coupled with the demoralizing aspects of their problem, reduces the person to an even sorrier state of health.
It is the intent of the invention to enable a person suffering from incontinence to avoid the necessity of wearing diaper-like underclothing and to assist those persons suffering from prostate or bladder problems to have a restful and uninterrupted night's sleep.